


Trading Faces (Artwork)

by va_bites



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Body Swap, Drawing, M/M, Mindfuck, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_bites/pseuds/va_bites





	Trading Faces (Artwork)

Here's my second set of artwork for the [](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjrbigbang**](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)!

This story's summary was so intriguing from the start that I knew I had to ~~have~~ claim it. Thanks [](http://casey270.livejournal.com/profile)[ **casey270**](http://casey270.livejournal.com/) for writing it and inspiring some pretty nifty art out of me (if I may say so myself)! You were great to work with, and I got the chance to play with some concepts I never previously thought of. The story really rocks, and I had a blast designing these and doing all the little details, especially the tattoos! Oh my!

I hope all of you enjoy the art as much as I enjoyed making them! Click the pictures to see the full sizes.

Read the story: 'TRADING FACES' by casey270 [HERE](523677) or on [LiveJournal](http://casey270.livejournal.com/19607.html)

 

**POSTER #1:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/21589/21589_original.jpg)

 

**POSTER #2:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/20192/20192_original.jpg)

 

**CARD:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/21391/21391_original.jpg)

 

**DIVIDERS:**

**[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v709/ponine21/Trading%20Faces/?action=view&current=symbol_divider.png) **

 

****

 

**ICONS:**

  
       

 

([Cross-posted to LiveJournal](http://va-bites.livejournal.com/7721.html))


End file.
